In current implementations of Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication networks, multiple user equipments (UEs), such as mobile devices, compete for access to multiple radio channels maintained by a base station such as an evolved Node-B (eNB) base station. A scheduler of the base station schedules tasks to be performed by a baseband processor of the base station to service the multiple channels. These tasks must be performed within specific time frames defined by applicable standards. These time frames are necessarily short to enable rapid adaptation to changing channel conditions.
The baseband processor of a base station is bounded in its ability to perform the various tasks that are scheduled due to limitations on processor computational speed and also due to complexity of required tasks. The limitations of the baseband processor give rise to occasions where time expires before the completion of one or more tasks that have been scheduled. When time expires before the completion of a task, the result is a lost opportunity to perform the task, which in turn may result in loss of capacity and unfair distribution of service to users of the UEs.
In response to limitations on processor performance, solutions have been proposed that involve increasing processor computational power. This is a costly solution. Other solutions involve software architectures that improve processor efficiency, but gains in processor efficiency from software architectures still may not be satisfactory.
Therefore, there is a need for improving processing performance in a baseband processor of a base station for wireless communications.